Aircraft assemblies may require a visual indicator to determine if a load or position has been exceeded. For example, load and position indicators which are frangible have been used in a landing gear assembly which break in a plurality of pieces when the load or position exceeds the pre-determined value. When the frangible indicators break, the parts will become foreign objects and may cause Foreign Object Damage (FOD) to the aircraft. Also, once broken the frangible indicator may not be reset, instead the part must be replaced causing increased costs of maintenance. Another alternate example is an electronic system for measuring inertial or physical loads.